Catheters may be employed for draining fluids from various organs or other locations within a patient. For example, catheters may be used for draining urine, a surgical wound, or any other body location that may be beneficial. Further, it may be desirable to selectively couple and decouple such a catheter to and from a drainage system or other system (e.g., aspiration system, cleansing system, etc.), respectively, for cleaning or for any other suitable reason. Such a connection system can enable an increase in ambulation for the patient and thereby increase quality of life.